


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: The coffee shop AU no one asked for!!(Found this start of a multichap in my personal archives. It's never been posted. Written in 2015 but doesn't follow canon timeline. )





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

"Looks like you've had a long day," the blonde smiled as Emily slid into her usual seat near the window.

"Yeah, it was a hard case," Emily replied as she rolled her head back and forth in an attempt to stretch her sore muscles. She settled into the wooden chair at the table and gazed out the window at the rain etching its way down the glass.

Lightening streaked across the autumn sky as the blonde placed a large cup and saucer in front of Emily. Emily forced a small smile of appreciation as she took the spoon and stirred creamer into her coffee, noting the way the colours blended into a beautiful milk chocolate shade.

"Can I get you anything else, Ms Bond?" the blonde chuckled. Emily had explained to her what she did for a living but the petite woman nearly always forgot the details. She only ever remembered Emily worked for the FBI and for that she had nick named Emily Ms Bond. Emily thought it was endearing. She couldn't complain that her friend had forgotten her career when Emily had trouble remembering the blonde's name.

She had been coming to Perk Up for two months after cases and she still hadn't worked up the courage to have an actual conversation with the blue eyed beauty that ran the place. Emily had a growing crush on the woman but only came to the cafe to decompress after hard cases, so she was never int he right head space to converse.

Emily enjoyed the solitude she had grown accustomed to while sitting in the small cafe. She watched in the reflection of the window as the blonde flitted around here and there busing tables and talking to the regulars. Emily turned her head and peaked over her shoulder to watch the blonde saunter into the kitchen with a sway in her hips.

Janet? Janie? Jessica? Emily tried her best to remember the woman's name. Jennifer! She smiled, it was Jennifer. She sipped at her coffee and watched the rain. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Top off?" Jennifer asked as she held a pot of freshly brewed coffee. Emily nodded and Jennifer filled her cup. "It's really coming down out there. Hope you didn't have any plans this weekend."

Emily chuckled, she never had plans. If she wasn't working she was at home with Sergio, there wasn't an in between. She loved the people she worked with but she got enough of them at work. She didn't need to spend more time with them on her days off. No, Emily's days off were her personal down time. Time which she cherished. "Luckily, all I had planned this weekend was a Netflix marathon with the love of my life, Sergio."

Jennifer's smile faltered, "Oh, well that sounds romantic."

"Totally," Emily said sarcastically. She watched as Jennifer shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. "Sergio is my cat." Emily added as she monitored the blonde's reaction.

Jennifer blushed, "Well then that sounds like a pretty great weekend. What do you plan on watching?"

"You're going to laugh at me," Emily started as she adverted her eyes. She looked into her coffee and continued, "There's this show about a defense attorney that gets murderers off. I never watch crime shows because I get enough of that at work but I'm sort of in love with this show, even though it is total trash."

"How To Get Away With Murder?" Jennifer asked.

Emily nodded as she blushed, ashamed that she would watch such a cliche show, knowing good and well how unrealistic it was. "It's sort of my guilty pleasure," she said with a shrug.

"I've never seen it," the blonde hinted. "But I've heard good things. I really like her other shows but I've been waiting for How to Get Away With Murder to hit Netflix so I could watch it straight through. I'm terrible at waiting week to week. Not to mention I don't have cable anymore."

"You should definitely watch it," Emily replied, not picking up on the clues the blonde was dropping.

Jennifer sighed. She pulled out a pen and jotted down her number on Emily's napkin, before handing it back to the brunette. "Here, you know, in case you want company." She turned and made her way back to the front counter, well aware that Emily's eyes were following her every move.

Once Jennifer had disappeared into the back of the cafe Emily took out her phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"I had to make sure you didn't give me a fake number," Emily smiled.

"Ms Bond, how lovely to hear from you."

"So, I was wondering, would you like to come over this weekend?" Emily asked as she anxiously twirled her hair in her fingers.

"I'd love to," Jennifer leaned against the counter in the kitchen, smiling. "I'm off on Sunday. Text me your address?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday," Jennifer repeated.

Emily gathered her things and headed out in the rain. She cafe was only a short walk from her condo and she loved the dreary weather. She opened her umbrella and made her way down the street with a new pep in her step.

Truth was, Emily didn't even have a Netflix account. She also had never heard of How To Get Away With Murder more than two days prior. She had a crush on Jennifer for a month and had asked Derek for advice on how to ask her out. Derek had suggested a day in complete with TV, snuggling, coffee. Emily had admitted she never watched TV and had no idea what was even popular. That's when Garcia chimed in with the suggestion of what to watch after she had hacked Jennifer's Netflix account to see what was in her queue. With her friends' help Emily only had to set up the meet cute, which was easy enough.

Now Sunday morning was upon her and she had butterflies in her stomach. She anxiously ran her fingers through her hair as she went to answer the front door. She opened the door to find Jennifer standing there with a tray of coffee and a brown paper bag from Perk Up.

"You spoil me," Emily smiled as she took the bag and lead the way to the kitchen.

"Wow, your apartment is really nice," Jennifer said as she looked around the large dwelling.

"Thanks," Emily replied as she took a cup of coffee from the tray. She took a sip before making a face and handing it to Jennifer, "Oh god, what is that?"

"Soy caramel macchiato," Jennifer laughed. "Don't worry the other is dark French roast with a hit of cream."

"I can't believe you ruin your coffee with all that," Emily chuckled as she sipped her French roast happily. "Coffee should be unadulterated. You, of all people, should know that."

"I like what I like," Jennifer grinned mischievously with a flirtatious wink.

Soon the two were sitting on the couch together as Emily picked up the remote and tried to remember what Penelope had told her about how to use her new Chrome Cast to stream Netflix. It was all so new to her but she wanted to seem like she knew what she was doing. She snuck a peek at her phone to reread the email PG had sent her. She just needed to change the input on the TV, log in to Netflix from her phone and hit the stream button. Okay, she could do that.

Jennifer watched as Emily fumbled through the basket on the coffee table looking for the correct remote for the TV. She giggled as Emily cursed under her breath frantically pointing remote after remote at the TV and pressing various buttons until finally one of them changed the input to the one she needed.

She took out her phone and logged into her newly installed Netflix app, where Penelope had already queued the show in preparation. Emily was grateful to see all she had to do was chose the title and then stream it to the TV. Seemed easy enough. She just had to find the stream button. Which had to be....somewhere...on the...app.

"Dammit," Emily groaned as she angrily pressed buttons.

Jennifer covered her grin behind her coffee cup. It was obvious Emily was frustrated and Jennifer thought it was adorable. She knew she could easily figure out the process but knew Emily was too prideful to ask for help, so instead she just sat back and waited patiently.

Finally Netflix showed up on the screen, "Did it!" Emily exclaimed in triumph.

"I'm so proud," Jennifer joked. "You didn't even have to Google directions!"

Emily frowned, "Was it that obvious?"

"What? That you've never used Netflix in your life?" Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah, slightly."

Emily blushed, trying to come up with a cover story. Before she could think of something, Jennifer leaned across the couch and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Emily blushed further. "What was that for?" she asked as her hand subconsciously brushed her cheek where the blonde's lips had been.

"Because you're cute when you're trying to impress me," Jennifer admitted. She scooched over to sit nearer to Emily. "Now let me get this set up before we waste our entire day."

Jennifer took Emily's phone and the remote and had the show pulled up and ready to go in a matter of seconds. Emily looked at her suspiciously, "Show off."

"Have you even seen this show? Or was that part of the ruse to get me here as well?" Jennifer asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Emily sighed, "Guilty."

"Ms Bond," Jennifer said in a serious tone, "I believe you're not a very good spy."

"Good thing I'm not a spy at all," Emily corrected. "Just a boring old FBI agent."

"Right, because _that's_ boring? I run a coffee shop, talk about mundane."

"But you make the best coffee in DC," Emily complimented as she lifted her cup to toast. Jennifer nodded and tapped her cup against Emily's with a large smile.

They finally started the show and Jennifer laced her fingers with Emily's as they snuggled closely on the couch. One episode turned into two turned into three turned into four. By the fifth episode they were placing bets on who the murderer was, each coming up with long, drawn out, explanations of how each character could have done it.

"And what are you willing to bet, Ms Bond?" Jennifer asked.

"How about...if I'm right, you take me on a date. And if you're right, I'll take you. Sound fair?" Emily wagered.

Jennifer stuck her hand out and they shook on it. Soon it was late afternoon and Emily ordered Chinese food for lunch as they continued their marathon. Every time they agreed on reaching a stopping point there would be another plot twist and they would _have_ to watch the next episode. Or at least that's the excuse they kept using in order to spend more time together.

Finally it was past 11 o'clock as the credits rolled on the final episode. They both sat on the couch with their mouths hanging open. Neither of their predictions had been right, not even close. Emily had done her best not to complain about the gross oversights on the part of the murderers as far as forensic counter measures went. She tried to just enjoy it as a fictional television show but she was still exasperated. Jennifer thought it was adorable the way Emily yelled at the TV continuously.

"Well, what happens now?" Jennifer asked with a yawn.

"I guess we have to find out who killed the girl," Emily said, not understanding the question.

"You idiot," Jennifer laughed as she kissed the back of Emily's hand. "I meant with us. What happens now? Neither of us won the bet..."

"Oh," Emily said. "I don't know. What would you like to happen?"

Jennifer smiled, locking eyes with the brunette. She leaned in and let their lips meet. Emily's eyes fluttered close as her lips parted. Jennifer took her cue, pressing against Emily's mouth. When she pulled away slowly. She watched as Emily bit her lower lip to hide a smile. Jennifer grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd like _that_ to happen more often," Jennifer whispered.

"I think I can handle that," Emily replied as she pulled Jennifer closer until their lips met again. Small gasps and moans escaped their mouths as they kissed. When they finally parted for air they were both flushed.

"It's late," Jennifer confessed as she placed gentle pecks down Emily's neck. "I have to go."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked through ragged breaths.

"We can't spoil all the fun on the first date," Jennifer smiled as she put distance between them. "I've had so much fun but if I put out tonight, what will keep you coming back?"

Emily groaned, "You're devious."

"You have no idea, Ms Bond," Jennifer smiled.

Jennifer collected her belongings and kissed Emily good night before heading out the front door. Emily shut the door and pressed her back to the wall, sliding to the floor with a massive grin. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked her missed messages.

She frowned when she saw multiple missed calls but only one voice mail from an unknown number. She dialed her voice mail and listened to the message:

_"Emily, it's Tsia. We finally got a hit on Doyle, he's in DC. Em, he's not alone. There's a blonde woman with him. We ran her through facial recognition, she goes by Jennifer Jareau. Emily, call me back when you get this. You're not safe."_


End file.
